ACAMPADA MORTAL
by Nicole Amamiya Cygnus
Summary: -CROSROAD SAINT SEIYA-DRAGON BALL-FINAL FANTASY XrnrnFALSAS APARIENCIAS" rnEsto era una pandilla de amigos,que habian decidido ir de acampada,les gustaba las aventuras y el riesgo.pero pronto los celos,surgieron con el roce diario.a Nicky le gustaban Shy


**FALSAS APARIENCIAS" **

**Esto era una pandilla de amigos,que habian decidido ir de acampada,les gustaba las aventuras y el riesgo.pero pronto los celos,surgieron con el roce diario.a Nicky le gustaban Shyriu y Kanon,aunque tambien seguia queriendo a su ex Hyoga,pero solo eran amigos,aunque el queria volver con ella,y ella tambien,acabó decidiendose por su querido ex,Hyoga;seventeen amaba a Yuna,pero Yuna tambien queria a su amigo Alexei,aunque se enrollaba con el,pues le gustaba Mucho, no sabia con cual salir,Selene y Camus,salian juntos,y Milena habia vuelto con su novio Mirai juunanagou.nada mas llegar los chicos montaron las tiendas,mientras las chicas iban a dar una vuelta.**

**--estoy mas cansada...ese tio no se da por vencido,yo no se lo que quiero pero el insiste--Yuna puso cara de pena---**

**--pues habla con el para que no se haga ilusiones,por cierto**

**¿sabes que he vuelto con Mirai juunanagou?me ha pedido perdon como siempre,y no he podido resistirlo.**

**--Milena,sabes que no es de fiar,y si te vuelve a dejar,que?**

**--yo la entiendo,daria lo que fuera por volver con Hyoga,aayyy...----suspira hondo y pone cara de enamorada,su amiga Selene la mira y sonrie,ella sabe por todo lo que ha pasado,y sabe que ese seria su sueño.**

**de repente una sombra corre hacia ellas,es Camus,que abraza a Selene,y se pierden los dos por ahi,Nicky los mira melancolica,pero alguien le susurra por detras,haciendo que se le pongan los pelillos del cogote tiesos.**

**--...ho-hola Hyoga,¿no estabas con los otros?**

**--si pero prefiero estar contigo,te vienes a dar una vuelta conmigo?**

**--la coge de la mano,con esa sonrisa tan especial y ella mira a sus amigas,que le devuelven el gesto **

**se la veia tan feliz cuando estaba con el...--oye...he estado pensando...que...**

**--¿que? dimelo,anda...**

**--no,no importa,¿has visto que buen dia hace? tu y yo,en pleno campo y un fin de semana para nosotros solos...me encanta...**

**--a mi tambien,pero Hyoga...te olvidas de que hay mas gente...**

**--bueno,pero cuando estoy contigo,es como si no hubiera nadie mas...--la coge por sorpresa y la besa tiernamente...**

**--eso me ha gustado...**

**--pues cuando quieras lo podemos repetir...**

**alguien sale de unos matorrales...**

**--ohh! que tiennoo!--en plan bromista**

**--Selene,que capulla eres!Nicky estaba al borde de un infarto y Hyoga casi se cae del susto**

**--no lo pudimos evitar,ibamos hablando tan tranquilos cuando os oimos hablar y pensamos,anda! si esa parece Nicky! pero ha sido sin querer eh...por cierto,tu hermana te esta buscando,dice que es hora de comer.ah! a que no sabeis quien a venido?**

**--leonardo di caprio?**

**--si anda,ya quisieras tu,ha venido Alexei, que por cierto es el otro amorcito de tu hermana.**

**--uy,la que se va a organizar,cuando lo vea Kanon...**

**--o cuando lo vea seventeen,tu amigo no es el unico que esta enamorado de ella.**

**--no te enfades princesita...odio cuando te enfadas conmigo.**

**vuelven con los demas,y saludan al recien llegado,solo hay dos personas que no estan para bromas,mientras,tanto unos se divierten jugando al voleiboll,otros hablando,el resto preparando la comida.la tarde la pasan investigando por ahi,durante el camino Hyoga cogia de la mano a su ex-novia,y esta estaba felicisima,hay un momento en que Hyoga se hace una herida profunda en la cara y le sangra bastante,Nicky saca un pañuelo y le cura cariñosamente,como es tan previsora siempre llevaba un mini botiquin por si pasaba algo,todos empiezan a cachondearse en broma,y el coge y la besa delante de todos con tanto impetu que se caen para atras,las risas de sus amigos resuenan por todas partes,y ellos mismos acaban por partirse de risa por la situacion.Estaban en una cueva Muy oscura y de repente se oye un grito,era Milena que habia visto un bicho detras suyo,despues del susto siguen andando,de repente ven un esqueleto,semi-enterrado y un objeto brillante a su lado,seventeen se agacha para cogerlo,y ven que es una extraña medalla y se la queda,como Milena tenia miedo,deciden regresar,pero Hyoga retiene a Nicky para besarla y abrazarla,de repente notan unos temblores, entonces comienza a caerles arena del techo,sus amigos les llaman,pues se temen lo peor,Nicky sale primero pues a Hyoga se le ha caido la cruz del norte de su madre y la esta buscando.**

**--Hyoga,sal ya!olvidate de la cruz**

**esto se va a derrumbar!--le grita desde la puerta su amigo,Kanon esta preocupado.**

**--yo no me voy sin mi cruz! es un recuerdo,y no me ire sin haberlo encontrado!**

**--¡¡Hyoga,por favor,haz caso a Kanon,y sal de ahi!**

**pero observan con terror,como la cueva se esta derrumbando y Hyoga aún esta dentro! se oyen gritos de auxilio es Hyoga pidiendo ayuda,Nicky quiere ir,pero sus amigos se lo impiden**

**esta se pone nerviosa,sus amigas la abrazan intentando tranquilizarla,algunos critican su poca cabeza al no hacer caso,otros pasan de comentar nada,Nicky siente como su vida ya no tiene sentido,no puede ser... mientras,dos lagrimas caen por sus mejillas,lo quiere tanto...**

**cuando ya ha pasado todo, seventeen que habia entrado a buscarle,lo encuentra inconsciente en el suelo,tiene varias piedras encima suyo,entran varios chicos mas para ayudar a seventeen y por fin,lo sacan al exterior,Nicky que estaba llorando,lo abraza,estaba herido,tiene una brecha en la cabeza,y varias contusiones.lo llevan a las tiendas,donde le curan y le dejan descansar,Nicky vuelve con Selene, a la cueva,la entrada está tapada con piedras,pero encuentran un acceso a la gruta desde donde entró seventeen y despues de dar vueltas,encuentran la causa del estado de Hyoga,estaba enterrada pero al pasar varias veces la han desenterrado sin darse cuenta,Nicky la coge y se la guarda despues regresan al camping donde las cosas transcurren con normalidad,Mirai juunanagou y Milena vuelven a desaparecer para estar solos,Alexei y Yuna tambien,seventeen y Shyriu siguen a los dos enamorados,para espiar a su amada Yuna,los unicos que estan alli,son Kanon y Camus,Hyoga sigue igual.**

**---tia,por casi lo pierdo,crei que ya nada tenia sentido para mi**

**--lo entiendo,¿tan importante es esa cruz para arriesgar su vida por ella?**

**Nicky le cuenta lo de la madre de Hyoga,mientras lo observan dormir,las dos amigas sustituyen a los que estaban cuidandole,y aquellos se van a escuchar Musica fuera junto con la mesa y las demas tiendas,Kanon queria quedarse tambien.Nicky le coge la mano,y se la acaricia,Hyoga sigue inconsciente pues una piedra del techo,le ha golpeado en la cabeza,por otro lado seventeen cada vez esta mas mosqueado y por casi sale de su escondite pero Shyriu se lo impide,Nicky y Selene juegan a las cartas,en la tienda al lado de donde reposa Hyoga,pues quiere estar a su lado,**

**--tia,no te preocupes,esta bien,miralo,duerme tranquilamente**

**--es que lo quiero tanto...--nota como las lagrimas afloran de nuevo,se vuelve hacia el,y comienza a hablarle.**

**--por favor Hyoga,no me dejes,¿como se te ocurre buscar la cruz mientras la cueva se esta derrumbando?tienes que ponerte bien,me lo prometes? no me dejes...no me dejes...--llorando---**

**te quiero tanto...**

**en ese momento una lagrima suya cayó en la mano de el,quien de repente abrió los ojos y al verla sonrió como siempre,y se intento incorporar,pero no tenia fuerzas,ella le volvió a tumbar,para que descansara.**

**--oh..Hyoga! te has despertado! pense que te habia perdido,ahora tienes que descansar,vale? te han caido algunas piedras grandes,encima,y por eso estas asi.**

**--pero ya estoy bien,no te preocupes,...¿puedo hablar contigo a solas?**

**Selene y Kanon se marchan y les dejan solos...**

**--¿sabes,aunque estaba inconsciente,podia oir lo que decias,y note que algo caia en mi mano,algo humedo,y tambien note como acariciabas mi mano...escucha,te he dicho varias veces de volver y tu no me has contestado,me decias que si iba en serio,pero nunca sacabas el tema,y si lo hacia yo,decias que te lo ibas a pensar,escucha,no lo puedo soportar mas,si he venido aqui es para arreglar lo nuestro,se que te hize daño,y que tu piensas que te iba a decir de volver y luego me arrepentiria,pero no es cierto.¿quieres volver conmigo...en serio?sin malos rollos,esta vez sera distinto.¿que me dices?**

**---¿seguro? de acuerdo,yo solo queria asegurarme de que lo decias de verdad,a partir de ahora solo habra una persona para mi...**

**---¿entonces...somos novios? **

**como respuesta le abraza,y despues de besarse durante un buen rato,el la mira a los ojos fijamente.**

**--escucha,como comenzamos a salir de nuevo,iremos poco a poco...**

**--me parece bien...**

**se levantan pues ella estaba tumbada encima de el,y abren la tienda y se encuentran a Selene,Kanon y Camus pegados a la lona de la tienda,estaban escuchando todo lo que habian hablado,los tres apilados uno pegado al otro con la oreja puesta,y les habian pillado.**

**--perdonad,es que no pudimos evitar escucharos,...me alegro por vosotros,y sobre todo por ti Nicky---le guiña un ojo a esta,que le sonrie,y Hyoga,les mira al principio con cara de bull-dog,pero luego se echa a reir, al recordar como les habia pillado,a si que se van los cuatro,pues alguien les llama para cenar,ya que a todo esto,era ya de noche y despues de cenar,pusieron Musica,y encendieron una hoguera,Camus,Kanon,seventeen y Shyriu se sentaron alrederdor de esta a hablar,pues no tenian ganas de bailar,pero el resto,bailaban y reian alegremente.Mas tarde,como estaban al lado de un lago, los mas atrevidos se quitaron la ropa y se tiraron de cabeza,Selene y Camus retozaban en el agua,Milena y Mirai juunanagou tambien,Kanon prefirió quedarse en la hoguera,igual que Yuna,pero Alexei la convenció y los unicos que se quedaron fueron Shyriu y Kanon,seventeen tambien se bañó y Hyoga,que intentaba empujar a Nicky para que cayera al lago,pero esta se aferraba a el y acabaron los dos dentro del agua, entre todos jugaron a hacerse aguadillas y luego se sentaron para calentarse junto a la hoguera,Hyoga y Nicky se miraban con complicidad,era el comienzo de su amor,y en el agua compartieron besos,caricias y historias de miedo,como siempre cada uno aportaba su historia,sobre todo seventeen y Shyriu,pero al ser de zombies todos acabaron largandose y dejandolos alli solos,solo Hyoga y Nicky se quedaron con ellos.llegó la hora de irse a dormir,las chicas compartieron la misma tienda y los chicos otra,pero a la media hora,cada oveja se fue con su pareja.Al dia siguiente fueron a pasear y a jugar a la pelota,pero esta se les escapó y cayo por un pequeño precipicio,Hyoga fue a por ella,y al ver donde estaba situada intentó cogerla,se habia quedado encima de un arbol que salia del acantilado,pero tropezó y se quedo sujeto a una piedra saliente,llamó a sus amigos,pero con la Musica alta no le oian pues estaba un poco alejado del lugar,solo alguien notó su ausencia,fue a ver si lo veia,y escuchó sus gritos,entonces lo vió ahi,colgado a punto de caer,se arrodilló en el suelo y le tendió la mano para ayudarle.**

**---¿Hyoga estas bien? escucha, coge mi mano,intentare subirte,va! **

**el le agarra la mano con dificultad e intenta subir pero no puede la fuerza de ella no es suficiente,esta a punto de caerse pues se le resbalan las manos.al ver que estaba a punto de caer y que era el final,desistió de luchar por su vida. **

**--por favor sueltame,no quiero que caigas tu tambien por mi culpa...**

**--no! no te soltare,haz un intento mas...**

**---no puedo ...me caigo...solo quiero que sepas una cosa...perdona por todo lo que te he hecho,te quiero...vale?**

**---estas perdonado,pero no te caigas...si tu te caes...yo voy contigo,no tiene sentido quedarme aqui,si tu no estas...**

**--Nicky...---la mira amorosamente,pero la mano cada vez se le resbala mas,Nic le sujeta el brazo con la otra,en ese momento llega Shyriu y le ayuda a subirlo,cuando esta en tierra la abraza fuertemente,y se quedan asi un rato,entonces llegan todos,y se dan cuenta de que seventeen esta raro,notan que Mirai juunanagou lleva Mucho tiempo desaparecido,y despues de buscarlo sin exito,se dan por vencidos,y piensan que se ha ido,pues casualmente habia discutido con su novia,dejaron de jugar a la pelota,y cada uno iba a lo suyo**

**--oye...¿es verdad lo que me has dicho antes..? ¿eso de que me querias? **

**--claro,¿por que te iba a mentir en un momento asi?queria que ya que iba a morir,supieras mis sentimientos de verdad...pero lo sigo manteniendo,te quiero,te quiero...**

**llega la hora de comer,y se juntan todos.**

**--¿quien quiere paella? ¿ o preferis salchichas,chuletas y bacon?**

**--yo...nosotros queremos paella----Hyoga mira a su chica y luego añade---pero tambien queremos lo otro.**

**--yo quiero paella---añaden todos a la vez--paella,paella,paella!**

**--¿y pa´el que?todos rieron la gracia de seventeen,y mientras se repartian la comida habian risas y como Hyoga no paraba de reir,pues al estar al lado de Nicky se sentia tan feliz,que reia todas las gracias,hacia chistes,por eso por casi se atraganta.**

**despues de la comida,duermen la siesta,y cuando eran las seis y media de la tarde,de repente se oye un grito,y se despiertan sobresaltados,entonces van a ver que pasa y era Milena que habia ido a dar una vuelta,decidió meterse en el lago para bañarse, y se encontró a su novio,estaba dentro de su coche y parecia que se habia caido por el acantilado, comprobó con horror que estaba Muerto,todos estaban horrorizados,y la otra lloraba desconsoladamente,sus amigas la intentaron consolar,pasaron la tarde en silencio,y notaron que seventeen estaba tan tranquilo,pero no le dieron tampoco importancia,el es asi,pasa de todo,a partir de ese dia,fueron cayendo todos uno a uno,la primera fue su novia Milena,pues ella escuchó como le contaba a su amigo como lo habia matado,encima discutieron y le dijo que lo iba a denunciar,no se la volvió a ver.Cuando le preguntaron,Seventeen dijo que le habia dicho que la llevara a su casa,por lo de Mirai juunanagou pues estaba triste,el segundo que desapareció fue Camus,la hora de la comida la pasan buscandole,aparece seventeen y dice que se ha ido,lo habia visto y le habia comentado que tenia que irse urgente y que ya vendria al dia siguiente,cosa que no ocurriria,Nicky,Hyoga y Selene fueron a pasear,Alexei y Yuna estaban en la tienda, Kanon se hallaba durmiendo placidamente,de repente Shyriu llama a Yuna,y se la lleva a hablar sobre seventeen,en ese momento alguien roció la tienda con gasolina y le prendió fuego,cuando vio la gran llamarada no pudo dar credito a lo que sus ojos veian, Kanon salió medio dormido pues comenzó a oler a quemado y de repente se encontró aquello,fue corriendo a avisar a los ausentes,vió a Shyriu con Yuna y se lo dijo,estos salieron corriendo,un nombre cruzaba por la mente de Shyriu: seventeen ,sabia que estaba Muy mosqueado,y que habia dicho varias veces que queria eliminar a la competencia,pero no pensaba que fuera capaz,es mas, ahora entendia por que le dijo que fuese a hablar con ella,con tanto interes,pero no podia delatarle o le mataria.Nicky iba de la mano de Hyoga,charlando con Selene cuando apareció Kanon alterado.**

**--sabes?yo haria igual que julieta,tambien moriria por amor**

**---y si a mi julieta le ocurriese algo,yo tambien haria como romeo**

**--pareceis dos tortolitos,me alegro de que seais tan felices,ya era hora...aparece el caballero de Geminis,estaba nervioso**

**--¿que pasa Kanon?--sus amigos le apremian para que les cuente el motivo de su nerviosismo. **

**--es...es horrible,la tienda de Yuna...ha habido un incendio y esta...ardiendo...estaba tu hermana---dirigiendose a una pasmada Nicky---y Alexei,pero Yuna fue a hablar con Shyriu,yo estaba durmiendo y cuando me despierto veo ese desastre.**

**salieron los cuatro corriendo y vieron a seventeen,Shyriu y Yuna alrededor de la tienda siniestrada,estaban consolando a la otra enamorada que acababa de perder a su amor,seventeen miraba hipocritamente,y Shyriu veia su sonrisa cinica,le habia confesado que el habia matado a los otros,que eran amigos,y que no le podia denunciar.**

**seventeen comentó que pasó a saludarle y de repente se le cayó el camping gas al ir a saludarlo y se prendió la lona enseguida,no pudo ayudarle,en realidad no quiso ayudarle,y se aseguró de que no pudiera escapar,la siguiente victima fue Selene y ocurrió por la tarde-noche,estaba paseando y encontró a Camus Muerto,estaba oculto en unos matorrales,tenia ganas de ir al servicio y como las tiendas estaban lejos,casi ya habia terminado,algo le rozó la pierna, una mano asomaba desde la maleza,cuando averiguó quien era,iba a gritar pero algo la hizo callar de repente,un certero golpe en la cabeza,que terminó con su vida al instante,Nicky estaba con Hyoga,los dos abrazados,dormian el uno junto al otro,pero alguien no podia dormir,estaba Muy triste por lo de su amado Alexei, y salió a dar una vuelta, seventeen que regresaba de su paseo,le salió al paso,se pusieron a hablar y fueron a dar una vuelta, al final acabaron sentados en el lago,comenzaron a discutir, el sacó el revolver que tenia siempre guardado,y la otra salió corriendo,el la persiguió hasta que al final sin querer...¿o queriendo? al ir a cogerla,la empujó se resbaló y cayo al lago golpeandose con una roca,cuando estaba en el agua lo ultimo que vió antes de golpearse fue a su hermana Milena Muerta,pero alguien les habia visto,era la amiga de Yuna,Nicky,que no podia dormir al escuchar los gritos,Hyoga y Kanon tambien estaban despiertos,pero se durmieron al instante,excepto nicole que salió a ver que pasaba y vió como la perseguia,como la empujaba al agua,ella vió que fue sin querer al intentar cogerla,y fue corriendo,Yuna estaba justo en la punta y al intentar agarrarla del brazo, cayó golpeandose con la roca,al ver que lo habia visto todo,la intentó matar a ella tambien,no podia delatarle,a Shyriu tambien lo habia eliminado pues ya no podia aguantar mas e iba a contarselo a la policia,era un testigo molesto,por eso le amañó los frenos,y tuvo un accidente mortal,solo quedaban ellos cuatro.**

**el se acerco a ella,con el arma escondida,pero cuando la tuvo al lado la sacó,pero antes queria hablar con una asustada Nicky.**

**---es una lastima que tengas que morir,pero a si estaras con tu hermana y tus amigos,no puedes seguir viva,pues me delatarias,no quiero acabar en la carcel,nadie sabra lo que ha pasado si os mato a todos.**

**--seventeen,tu sabes que yo no voy a decir nada,yo soy tu amiga,¿recuerdas?**

**---pero tu amigo, ese Hyoga,ese no es tan amigo y lo puede decir,yo lo dejaria vivir por ti,por que se que lo quieres Mucho,pero tu, si ves que yo lo mato,me denunciarias.**

**--eso no es cierto,por favor,no me mates,mira nos vamos tu y yo,nos fugamos juntos vale?pero por favor no quiero morir...soy Muy joven...**

**---si y es una lastima que siendo tan joven tengas que morir,pero es mala suerte,si no hubieras venido...**

**se la lleva a la fuerza a una casa abandonada que el habia visto cuando llegaron,la obligó a sentarse en una silla,la habia situado en medio de la caseta,en un circulo,le ata las manos y las piernas,le tapa la boca con esparadrapo,y comienza a rociar la casa como hiciera con la tienda mientras reia como un loco, encen´dió un mechero y lo lanzó a pocos metros de ella, el fuego se extendió por toda la casa y por fuera del circulo,ella intentaba gritar pero no podia,pensó que eso no podia estar pasando,que solo ocurria en las peliculas,pero sus amigos habian desaparecido,es mas,le estaba contando como los habia matado el mismo uno por uno,pero en ese momento,Kanon aparece por la puerta,y comienzan a pelearse,mientras ella intenta quitarse las cuerdas,y por fin,logra desatarse,logra escapar quitandose la chaqueta y apagando con ella el fuego.pero cuando sale encuentra a su amigo moribundo en el suelo.**

**-Kanona!--corre a su lado,sujetandolo en sus brazos,en un descuido le habia golpeado a traicion,la maldad de seventeen no tenia limites,habian despertado su cara oculta y lo estaban pagando caro.**

**---Nicky! estas...viva,menos mal que has logrado escapar,yo le he intentado distraer para que tu escaparas.escucha...Hyoga esta en...----tose repetidamente y se estremece---en...peligro,ese chico ha ido a las tiendas,quiere matarlo,intente evitarlo,pero me hirió me...estoy... Muriendo...**

**ah...---nuevo estremecimiento,-- Nicky...me voy...**

**--adios...amigo.salvare a Hyoga...gracias! **

**se va corriendo mientras lloraba por el camino, hacia las tiendas,donde se hallaba su amor,estaban peleandose,y aunque Hyoga se defendia como podia,seventeen tenia mas nervio y malicia, casi lo habia matado,estaba Muy mal,y respiraba a duras penas,cuando llegó lo vió en el suelo tumbado,no se movia,seventeen estaba encima ensañandose con su victima,cuando la vió se quedo petrificado.**

**---¡¡basta¡¡ ¡¡dejalo,no has hecho bastante mal ya? ¡¡basta he dicho!**

**--¡¡estas viva! ¿co...como lo has hecho?**

**ella fue hacia donde estaba y le cogió de la camiseta echandole a un lado,miró a su amor,pensó que estaba Muerto,y se abrazó a su cuerpo,llorando.**

**--no,no,no no...--llorando,recuerda todos lo momentos,que habian vivido,estos dias,y pensó que la vida les queria separar otra vez,pero para siempre,----Hyoga,si tu no estas,ya no tiene sentido seguir viviendo,me voy contigo mi amor...**

**---no! tu no lo hagas! tia,tu eres la chica mas legal que he conocido,no te mereces morir...por favor,no lo hagas...**

**-Ahora no quieres que me muera?demasiado tarde...**

**Nicky coge de su pantalon una botellita con un liquido dentro,era veneno,que seventeen guardaba en su bolsa,y que un dia le enseñó,era el momento de usarlo,era la mejor forma de morir,ni te enteras.mientras le estaba hablando Hyoga,le acarició la mano,y se movia levemente,cuando lo estaba abriendo y se lo estaba bebiendo,el abrió los ojos,y la miró,le sonrio´ y le acarició el rostro,en ese momento ella se dió cuenta de que estaba vivo,pero era demasiado tarde,el veneno comenzó a hacer su efecto,el la besó en los labios,ella intentaba hablar pero solo emitia pequeños gemidos,estaba palida,y los labios comenzaban a ponerse blancos,tenia pequeños espasmos.**

**--Nicky! ¿que te pasa? --ve que tiene una botellita en la mano,y ve que aun queda la mitad,parece veneno,y comprende que habia querido morir para estar con el,pensando que estaba Muerto,ahora era ella la que se iba,y el estaria solo.**

**de repente ella dejó de respirar,y Murió en sus brazos,el la abrazó y despues de llorar,se tomó lo que quedaba,Muriendo el tambien abrazado a su amada.**

**seventeen se echó al suelo,por su culpa su mejor amiga se habia Muerto,y su novio tambien,ella siempre le habia comentado que le gustaria morir como aquellos enamorados de verona,romeo y julieta,siempre le habia parecido estupido,por que no conocia el amor,pero no pensó que lo fuera a hacer de verdad ni que llegara a comprender lo grande que era ese sentimiento, tambien habia asesinado a todos su amigos.solo quedaba el,y pensó que o se iba,o moria alli con ellos,total,acabarian por encontrarle y condenarle a cadena perpetua o tal vez a Muerte,por lo que habia hecho,a si que era mejor su pistola,manchada con la sangre de Kanon,y disparó el mismo,cayendo al suelo,al lado de la pareja.**

**el domingo,tenian que haber regresado,pero no volvieron ni el domingo,ni el lunes,ni el martes.Saori,Athena y los caballeros del santuario que no habian acudido a aquella tragica acampada,preocupados llamaron a la policia,y los encontraron al dia siguiente,en diferentes sitios,asi tragicamente acaba un fin de semana que acabó con la vida de unos amigos que solo querian divertirse. **

**by Nicole.**

**modified: 27-7-2004**


End file.
